


Mentiroso, mentiroso

by Geeniaz



Series: Cantando suavemente... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AllTony, Angst, Español, Good timing, La autora podria trabajar en la Rosa de Guadalupe, M/M, Reto de canciones, Steve Rogers no se decide, b1a4 - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: 「Todo lo que te dije era una mentira.Cuando dije que te vayas era una mentira.Todo lo que te dije era una mentira.Por favor no te vayas, todo era una mentira, todo es una mentira.」





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la cancion "A Lie" de B1A4  
> >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJV2V4ZGxnU  
> Para la pagina AllTony para el alma y su reto inspirado en canciones.

**「Te lo estoy diciendo otra vez**  
**Creo que la conexion entre nosotros termina aqui.**  
 **Tu dices, que soy una buena persona**  
 **Que nuestro amor es mas profundo de lo que esperabas.**  
 **Pero no estamos separando, nos estamos alejando.**  
 **Mirame, no quiero que estes mal por mi culpa.」**

 

Steve suspiró mientras observaba la espalda desnuda de su novio, el reloj indicaba las 4 de la mañana. Horas antes habian tenido una "casi casi discusión". El rubio queria que terminaran, despues de tres años juntos; no estaba seguro de como decirselo a Tony sin que se sintiera responsable de la situación. Esa tarde habia deslizado la idea de "separarse por un tiempo" en son de broma, el castaño lo habia mirado por unos instantes de que el blondo dijera rapidamente que estaba jugando. Tony solo habia sonreido desconcertado antes de cambiar de tema.  
_El lo habia dejado pasar._

  
  
**「Todo lo que te dije era una mentira.**  
**Cuando dije que te vayas era una mentira.**  
**Todo lo que te dije era una mentira.**  
**Por favor no te vayas, todo era una mentira, todo es una mentira.」**

  
  
¿Porque habia sido tan terco con esa idea? ¿Como habia podido ser tan ciego al respecto? Todo el tiempo compartido, las noches en vela, las salidas, los mensajes, las caricias, las sonrisas. Todo lo habia perdido.

**  
  
「Por favor vuelve a hablarme como lo hacias antes.  
Quiero seguir viviendo  como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.   
Si el destino no puede alejarnos. T u y yo **   
**¿Podemos volver a como estabamos antes?**   
**Tu sonrisa brillante cambio a lagrimas.**   
**La cancion que soliamos cantar juntos todavia esta grabada en mi mente.**   
**Cuando veo tu espalda, es cada vez mas pequeña y mas pequeña como un punto.**   
**La lluvia que cae sobre mi me hace sentir tan triste.」**

 

  
La ultima memoria que se mantenia en mente era la cena tranquila que habian compartido; Anthony habia estado increíblemente tranquilo en ese momento, una expresion que el rubio no podia descifrar se mantenia en su rostro. Esa noche habia hecho el amor como si fuera la ultima vez.  
_Habia sido la ultima vez._

  
  
**「Pero nos estamos separando, nos estamos alejando.**  
 **Mirame, no quiero que estes mal por mi culpa.」**

  
  
Todo habia empezado cuando el antiguo mejor amigo de Steve habia vuelto a la ciudad: James "Bucky" Barnes. Durante ocho años habia estado viajando por todo el mundo, comunicandose muy raramente. Durante su adolecencia habia sido el tipo mas llamativo de la zona, y ahora, años después lo volvia a ser, pues se le añadía un increíble atractivo sexual.  
La primera vez que lo volvió a ver, ambos habian estado sorprendidos; Steve ya no era el muchachito delgado y enfermizo que James recordaba, y James era exactamente igual (e incluso mejor) de lo que Steve rememoraba.  
_No era justo que su primer amor volviera asi. No ahora._

 

  
**「Todo lo que dije era una mentira.**  
 **Cuando dije que te vayas era una mentira, una mentira.**  
 **Todo lo que te dije era una mentira.**  
 **Por favor no te vayas, todo era una mentira, todo es una mentira.」**

  
  
Despues de una noche muy activa, el rubio se habia dormido profundamente. Nada lo habria despertado.  
De hecho, nada lo hizo. Ni cuando Anthony se levantó de su lado y se colocó sus ropas, ni cuando el castaño abrió el armario y de un rincon sacó una maleta con sus pertencias, ni cuando se paseó por todo el apartamento que compartian recogiendo cualquier detalle que indicara que el castaño vivia ahi, ni cuando este volvió a la habitación y lo observó dormir por unos momentos antes de inclinarse y besar su frente.  
_El no despertó._

  
  
**「En la oscuridad, tu sonrisa comienza a enterrarse.**   
**Cada dia en la oscuridad, el sol que brilla te llama.**  
**Ahora creo que es momento de dejarte ir.**  
**Debajo del sol brillante.**  
**Tu sombra siempre ha estado cansada.**  
**Siempre muerdes tus labios cuando estas sola.**  
**Y soportas el dolor con lagrimas en el rostro.**  
**Dia a dia, pasas momentos duros. 」**

  
  
El habia prometido estar con el mas bajo mientras este se lo permitiera, el no dejar que nada los separara. No se le habia ocurrido que cuando su antiguo amigo volviera toda su mente se volvería un caos.  
A veces pensaba que Tony le gustaba porque se parecía a Bucky, ambos tenian caracteres fuertes que a veces chocaban con el propio y eso le encantaba. Despues de que el otro castaño volviera se encontraba pensando en como seria estar a su lado, ser receptor de esas sonrisas brillantes y coquetas, de como se sentiria en sus brazos.  
Si seria igual que Tony.  
_Sin quererlo se encontraba comparándolos constantemente._

  
"Tienes que escoger Steve, estas haciendote daño... Y peor aun, estas dañando a Tony." le habia dicho Clint cuando fue a visitarlos a su apartamento, Tony se encontraba en su taller y el rubio sabía que no apareceria durante un buen tiempo; tiempo que aprovechó para hablar con el otro.  
"Lo se... Amo a Tony... Solo que a veces..." No habia podido acabar la frase pues la puerta se abrió y se asomó el propio Bucky. Steve de inmediato olvido lo que estaban hablando y se levantó a saludar a su buen amigo.  
Si Steve no hubiera estado tan centrado en el recien llegado hubiera notado el sonido de unos pasos lentos alejándose.  
_Debió recordar que no habia nada que se comparara con Tony._

  
**「Todo lo que dijera es una mentira.**  
**Por favor no te vayas, todo era una mentira, una mentira.**   
**Si vas a dejarme hazlo ahora, solo quiero que seas feliz.」**

 

Siete veces mas habia mencionado la idea de la separacion escondida entre bromas, habia tenido la misma reaccion por parte del mas bajo. Seis veces habia cancelado sus citas por juntarse con Bucky, el otro solo habia sonreido mientras negaba y le decia que no se preocupara. Cinco veces habia coqueteado muy ligeramente con su amigo, tratando de medir el terrero. Cuatro veces habia atrapado a Tony mirandolo de forma extraña, casi como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente. Tres veces habia recibido la advertencia solapada de Clint de que escogiera rápido. Dos veces habia intentado hacer un movimiento hacia James fingiendo estar ebrio, sin resultados. Una vez logro su objetivo, se acostó con James; habia conocido lo que era acostarse con un hombre como el, lo que era sentir sus manos y labios deslizándose por su piel, el sentir el cuerpo ajeno temblar bajo suyo, el llegar al climax impulsado por los suaves sonidos que su amigo hacia.   
_Nunca algo se habia sentido tan incorrecto y mal en su vida._  
  
Luego de ello se habia levantado en silencio y tomado sus cosas. Murmuró un "lo siento" al otro antes de salir de la habitación; luego se ducho en un hotel cercano y caminó en silencio hasta su apartamento. Al entrar vio a Tony durmiendo en el sofá. La sensación de malestar se habia hecho mas fuerte. Rapidamente se dirigió a su habitacion inundado por la culpa.  
Al dia siquiente su novio lo habia sorprendido con una romantica velada, terminando con ambos durmiendo abrazados en la cama que compartian.

  
  
**「Te lo estoy dicendo otra vez.」**   
  
_Para cuando el rubio despertó, Anthony se habia ido._


End file.
